Charlie Bone and the Secret of the Red King
by A.M.E Shadow
Summary: The final adventure for Charlie and his friends has finally arrived. However, the endowed children soon find out about a terrible secret of the Red King and encounter the new endowed child!


Disclaimer: I'm not the owner of Charlie Bone (Only Liz Black) since the true author is a brillant person while I'm NOTHING!

XXXX

_Charlie Bone and the Secret of the Red King_

Prologue: The endowed children are all descendents of the Red King, who lived around the twelfth century. The Red King owned many magical things like three leopards, which accompanied him during his journeys, a magic and dangerous marble called the time twister, a blue boa that could make you invisible just by squeezing you, and there was a magical bird that could heal even the most impossible wounds. However, the Red King also had a secret, a very dark secret. He kept this secret all to himself, he didn't even tell his beloved wife about it.

Unfortunately, his eldest son, Borlath, found out about the dark secret . . . . Although, he never found out what it was. The desire to discover the secret carried through all of the generations of Borlath. . .But none prevailed. The Red King made sure no one would find out what the secret was, which is why he turned himself into a red tree to watch over his endowed children. Also for safe keeping, the Red King passed on this secret into one of the endowed children.

No one would expect the secret to be inside one of the endowed children and neither would its holder. . . . . However, the time has come for the secret to be revealed.

End of Prologue

XXXX

_Chapter #1: The Switch_

Staring out the window, Liz dreamed of being somewhere else in the world, instead of her boring history class.

"I see you are more interested in looking out the window than my class, Ms. Elizabeth Black," Mr. Benjamin said from the front of the room with a smirk.

"You can bet your boots on it," Liz murmured as she rolled her eyes and turned to face Mr. Benjamin.

"As I was saying before Ms. Elizabeth Black went into daydream land," Mr. Benjamin said while eyeing Liz. The whole class laughed and some of the girls turned around and sniggered at Liz.

"Whatever," Liz sighed as she started to go back into daydreaming.

"Who can tell me, which powerful king lived during the twelfth century?" Mr. Benjamin asked while pacing the front of the room. Liz's hand shot up like a rocket.

"Yes, Ms. Black," said Mr. Benjamin with an eyebrow raised.

"The Red King, Professor." Liz said feeling very proud of herself.

"Very good, Ms. Black, but do you know what was so unique about him?" he asked while moving closer to Liz.

"Well," Liz said thoughtfully. "The Red King was very unique for all his magic powers and magical items he owned. He could hypnotize people, talk to animals, and even change the weather. And there is a rumor that his powers were passed down. . ."

"That is quite enough, Ms. Elizabeth," said Mr. Benjamin with a scowl on his face. "Everyone knows that all of that is rubbish." Mr. Benjamin said as he turned to face the class.

"But sir it isn't. . ."

"YES IT IS MS. BALCK AND YOU KNOW IT," Said Mr. Benjamin as he slammed his fist on his desk. "So I advise you to forget about all the magic business and think about real life," Mr. Benjamin said scornfully and then he turned around, picked up some chalk and started to write on the board.

"So after the Red King's disappearance . . . ." Mr. Benjamin said turning around and glaring at Liz. Liz glared right back at him instead of saying all the rude remarks that were forming in her head.

"King Henry came into power and started to put some sense back into the world." Mr. Benjamin said with a smug expression while eyeing Liz.

"Then we move into the 15 century, when Columbus sailed the seas to where he thought was India, which was really America." Mr. Benjamin turned around and started to write notes on the board. Everyone started to write down the notes except for Liz. She couldn't understand how Mr. Benjamin wouldn't believe that the Red King was real.

"Who wouldn't," Liz murmured to herself. "I mean all the magic and adventures that he had. It was all so real . . ."

"Ms. Black, do you want to flunk this class?" Mr. Benjamin said with his arms crossed staring harshly at Liz.

"No sir," Liz sighed as she pulled out a pencil and a piece of paper and began to write down the notes.

As Liz stepped out of class, Jenny and Sam cornered her at the door.

"Move!" Liz said coldly.

"OH! Fantasy girl is upset," Sam said teasingly.

"Yeah, so why don't you use your imagination and pretend that we're dragons; then beat us with your sword, RED KING!" Jenny and Sam started to laugh like lunatics, and Liz had to control herself so that she wouldn't scream at them.

"You want me to pretend you are dragons. Fine, I will." Liz started to draw her textbook from her hand like a sword, ready to strike.

"OH NO! The Red King is going to kill us, run away, run away!" Jenny and Sam said sarcastically. As they turned on their heels and went running down the hall, they shouted, "The Red King is here! Run for your lives if you want to see the sun rise tomorrow!" Everyone started to laugh and point at Liz as she made her way to her locker.

"Man, I need to get out of here,' Liz thought as she took her pack back out and slammed the locker. However, Liz had no idea that those very words would come true. . . .

XXXX

"Hi Mom, I'm home!" Liz said as she slammed the front door and walked into the kitchen.

"OH! Hello Liz, how was school? OH! And next time please don't slam the door." Mrs. Black said as she walked up from the basement with a load of laundry.

"Sorry Mom . . .,' Liz sighed and pulled out a chair from the kitchen table and sat down with a thud.

"Liz, what happened? Did someone bully you? Please tell me. You look upset, Liz," Mrs. Black said sadly as she put down the laundry and joined Liz at the table, taking her hand. Liz glumly stared at the table recalling everything that had happened that day.

"Well, what is it honey?" Mrs. Black asked with a concern expression. Liz sighed, then looked up at her mother and started to tell her what happened that day. The thing was that when Mrs. Black heard a story, her facial expression changed so dramatically as the story unfolded. That Liz had to pause in the middle since her mom's face was so funny, she couldn't keep up being depressed.

"Mom, you're so funny!" Liz smiled. Mrs. Black smiled back too.

"Please continue, Liz," Mrs. Black said as she got up to make herself some coffee. Liz got up to get a cookie and while she was eating it, she continued her story. After Liz was done, her mother's reaction was very unexpected. She would have expected her mom to have looked shocked but instead there was a look of quiet determination.

"You know Liz, I'm getting very sick of that school," Mrs. Black said while shaking her head.

"What do you mean?" Liz asked in confusion.

"Well honey, you have been coming home every day with the saddest face I have ever seen. This also has been going on for a while. Your teachers are always making fun of you because you like fantasy and so are those two girls. I can't stand watching my only daughter be humiliated just because she unusal. So I have the perfect solution." Mrs. Black got up and went over to the newspaper holder.

"What are you looking for Mom?" Liz asked as she grabbed another cookie.

"My solution to solve this problem of yours . . . . AH! Here it is." Mrs. Black took out a newspaper and laid it out on the table. Liz went over and at it.

"How is this going to solve my problem? . . . This whole page is about cooking ideas." Liz said perplexed.

"No . . . look at this article." Mrs. Black said as she pointed to a rather small paragraph.

Liz looked at it and read, _"Attention all music, drama, and art student aficionados. If you have a child that with talent to showcase to the world, send them to Bloor's Academy. This school, located in England is for the best of the best in art, music or drama. So if you have a child who is absolutely amazing in one of these three areas, please call us at 1224-728-3469 and ask to speak to Dr. Bloor, the principal of Bloor's Academy, to register your child. Please call as soon as possible to secure a place for your child and to insure the proper development of your child's talent."_

"You're not really considering that are you?" Liz asked her mother incredulously.

"Well," Mrs. Black replied seriously. "You are very good in art, drama, and music so I thought I might send you there."

"Mom are you going CRAZY? How the heck am I going to go to a school, on the other side of the globe when I don't know anyone who lives there?" Liz replied angrily.

"That is where you are wrong, Liz," Mrs. Black answered while folding up the newspaper. "We do have relatives in England, your father's sister actually," said Mrs. Black as she turned around to put the newspaper away.

"Oh . . .," Liz answered while looking at her shoes. Mrs. Black smiled at Liz and then continued to talk.

"So first I send a letter to Bloor's with your grades, then I called your Aunt Alex to ask if you could stay with her while you went to Bloor's; she said yes. After that, I received a call from Bloor's and they said they would love to have you since . . ."

"Hold the phone! You mean to tell me that you did all this without EVEN ASKING ME!" Liz screamed.

"Y . . . Yes," Mrs. Black said with a shy chuckle.

"Mom, how could you? I don't even know anyone there, I probably won't even fit in since I'm American and dumb," Liz said as she leaned her head against the wall.

"Honey, you're not dumb at all," Mrs. Black said as she came over and hugged Liz. "Even though you go to a horrible school, you still got A's in every single class, which is why Bloor's is so happy to accept you there. Also you are very good in drama, art, and music." Mrs. Black continued while smiling.

"I guess . . . but why didn't you tell me?" Liz asked looking up.

"At first I was going to, but then I decided to discuss it with your father first. After he agreed, I sent your grades and made the arrangements with your aunt."

"Oh . . .," Liz said quietly.

"Then I was going to tell you right after Bloor's accepted you but then I forgot until you reminded me. OH! By the way, I placed you in the music department."

"Why?" Liz asked.

"Well, you are amazing in art and drama. It's just that I think you need a little more work in your music, that's all," smiled Mrs. Black.

"Okay, I guess . . . I'm going to do my homework now." Liz said as she turned around to leave the kitchen. But right when she was about to leave, Mrs. Black said," Wait, Liz, please tell me, are you angry that I switched you to Bloor's?" Mrs. Black asked with concern.

"No Mom, actually I'm really excited and happy to leave my dumb school . . . so when do I leave for Bloor's?" Liz asked with a smile. Mrs. Black smiled back and said, "In December dear, after the end of fall semester."

"Awesome!" Liz said while jumping in the air.

With that Liz ran up to her room and started her homework. She couldn't concentrate that much since she was dreaming about Bloor's Academy and what she would do there.

After Liz was done with her homework, she went over to her bookcase and pulled out her favorite book called "The Red King and all his Adventures", this book was very rare in America but since her mom was a librarian, she was able to get the book for Liz. Liz climbed onto her bed and stared at the cover.

She always read from the book every night since she was two because no matter how many times she read it, there was always a new adventure waiting for her as she flipped through the pages.

Also there was something very special about this book that Liz never told anyone. She would talk to it. Any problem, secret, or dread that Liz had on her mind she would always tell the book about it. Even thought the book wouldn't answer her, Liz always imagined that it did and it helped her solve all her problems.

"Well, guess what I found out today, Red King?" Liz whispered to the book that lay in her arms. (Red King was the name Liz gave it.)

"I just found out that I'm changing schools and now I'm going to this school called Bloor's Academy in England! Can you believe that? I sure can't," Liz said with a laugh. The book lay there motionless in her arms with no reply, but Liz imagined that it was smiling and laughing at what she said.

"I'm a little scared to tell you the truth," Liz shyly said, "but I'm definitely going to bring you with me since you make me feel safe." Liz said while hugging the book. Liz talked to the book some more about what happened at school that day and what she thought might happen at Bloor's. She was about to open it and start reading when her mom called her down for dinner.

"Coming!" Liz yelled as she placed the book down on her bed and ran downstairs.

"What's for dinner, Mom?" Liz asked excitedly.

"Your favorite, Liz, tofu chicken!" Mrs. Black smiled.

"Yeah!" Liz said jumping for joy. She went over to the table, pulled out a chair and sat down.

"Here you go, honey!" Mrs. Black sang happily.

"WOW! Thanks Mom!" Liz said happily. All her problems that day felt like they were miles and miles away when her favorite food in the whole wide world was on the table. Right when Liz was about to dig in, she heard the door slam and someone say, "Is that tofu chicken, I smell?"

"DAD!" Liz cried as she got up from her chair and ran to greet her father giving him a bear hug.

"Hi honey," Mr. Black said while hugging her back.

"Hello James, how was work?" Mrs. Black asked while going over to him and giving him a kissing on the cheek.

"Good, Silvia and you?" James said as he let go of Liz and gave Silva a kiss.

"Get a room," Liz teased as she ran back into the kitchen to eat her dinner. Mr. and Mrs. Black laughed as they came into the kitchen.

"So how was your day?" Mr. Black asked Liz as he sat down at the table. Liz lifted her head up very slowly glaring at her father like he just asked the stupidest question in the world.

"Oh . . .," Mr. Black murmured as he took his plate from his wife.

"It was the usual of course," Mrs. Black sighed, "making fun of Liz's imagination as always."

"It really isn't working out at that school, destroys your imagination," Mr. Black said while shaking his head.

"That's why we're sending you to Bloor's," he said while eyeing Liz.

"But how do you know it won't happen there too?" Liz asked.

"I mean, you have never been there before."

"Well, my sister, Aunt Alex, told me it was a very good school, and I believe her," Mr. Black said confidently.

"Don't worry Daddy, I can't wait till fall semester is over," Liz said smiling with in her mouth full.

"Please chew before you talk dear," Mrs. Black said while giggling. Mr. Black and Liz joined in for some giggling and if you were passing their house, you would wonder what was so funny.

XXXX

School was moving faster than Liz every imagined. Right when she entered school, Liz would be walking out since the day went by so quickly. Of course, Liz did not mind at all, she was counting down the days until fall semester was over.

There were only two more weeks to go and Liz couldn't sit still during class since she was so excited that she was going to leave. Even with all the fantasy or Red King remarks by her teachers or students in her class, Liz just ignored them; she had more important things to think about, like when she was going to start packing.

At last the fall semester was over and Liz never felt so happy leaving school before. Everyone in the school knew that Liz was leaving that day so they all tried to make Liz have a horrible day. However, Liz was to excited to pay attention to their rude remarks. So as Liz left the school, she said goodbye to everyone and that she would miss them when she went to her new school. But in the back of her mind, Liz was laughing her head off since she would NEVER miss anyone from this school; they were all mean to her.

When Liz arrived home, she dropped her bag and ran upstairs to her room to make sure that she packed everything.

"I think you dropped these," Mrs. Black yelled from downstairs.

"OH! Thanks Mom, just making sure I have everything," Liz yelled back as she looked at her list of items.

"You are really excited to go aren't you?" Mrs. Black said as she pecked into Liz's room.

"OH YEAH!" Liz said excitedly. Mrs. Black gave a huge sigh which made Liz turn around.

"What's wrong mom?" Liz asked as she dropped her list and went over to her mother.

"Nothing really . . . it's just . . . it's just I'm going to miss you so much," Mrs. Black said as a tear rolled down her face.

"OH MOM! I love you!" Liz said as she hugged her mother.

"I love you too Liz!" Now go and continue your packing, while I make dinner," Mrs. Black said as let go of Liz and turned around; went downstairs.

"Okay," Liz whispered as she picked up her listed and started to check it over again. But deep down inside, Liz was sad to leave. When Liz was just about to put her Red King book in her luggage, her eyes fell upon her list and she saw it said, "Blue cape and Blue Tie".

"OH NO!" Liz yelled as she ran downstairs straight into her father.

"What's wrong Liz?" Mr. Black asked surprisingly.

"OH! Hi Dad . . . OH right! I need to ask mom where my blue cape and blue tie are." Liz said while catching her breath.

"Okay, she is in the kitchen," Mr. Black said smiling.

"Thanks dad," Liz said as she ran into the kitchen. Mrs. Black turned around quickly and saw that Liz was breathing hard.

"What's wrong?" Mrs. Black said as she dried her hands from washing the dishes.

"Mom . . . where is my blue cape and blue tie?" Liz said as she held her ribs.

"Oh, Didn't I tell you, your Aunt Alex has them for you in England already," Mrs. Black said as she thought back.

"No you didn't, but that is okay. Now I'm all set," Liz clapped. Mr. Black walked in and said, "Did I hear that your ready, Liz?"

"Yeah!" Liz said as she pulled out a chair.

"Good, so have some dinner and then we are going to leave to the airport, okay?" Mr. Black said as he too pulled out a chair.

"That soon . . . All right," Liz smiled

"Here you go, Liz," Mrs. Black said as she poured noodles and meatballs on to Liz's plate.

"Thanks Mom," Liz said just before she dug in.

The whole meal was very quiet and quick. Right when Liz was about to lick the sauce off her plate, Mr. Black got up and said, "Time to go, Liz." Liz got up and put her plate in the sink; then went upstairs to her room. Mr. Black also came to help Liz take down her luggage.

After all her luggage was put into the trunk, Liz ran back inside and hugged her mother.

"I'm going to miss you so much mom," Liz said as tears formed in her eyes.

"I'm going to miss you too, Liz," Mrs. Black said a tear rolled down her face.

"Let's go, Liz," Mr. Black said as he pocked his head through the door.

"Okay coming!" Liz called. Liz kissed her mom on the cheek which her mother returned.

"Be good, Liz and also have fun; be safe . . . oh and Liz," Mrs. Black said as she walked Liz outside.

"What Mom?" Liz asked questionably.

"There . . . There might be some dangers out there, so be careful. Also be careful of who you trust, you never know if they could just be an evil person trying to make you do their evil bidding," Mrs. Black said gravely.

"WHAT!" Liz asked in shock.

"Come on, Liz!" Mr. Black urged.

"Go Liz, write to us okay and also call too," Mrs. Black said as she pushed Liz to go.

"Okay, bye, love you," Liz said with confusion. Liz jumped into the car and then Mr. Black drove off.As they drove down the block, Liz looked back at her house.

"Goodbye," Liz whispered. Then Liz remembered what her mother said to her before she left.

"What did she mean by some dangers and evil people?" Liz muttered. Liz would soon find out the meaning of that phrase before she knew it. . . .

XXXX

OMG! Liz is off to England and you know what that means . . . BLOORS! But what did her mother mean about some dangers and evil people? And what was with that whole secret thingy? Only one thing that I can tell you . . . review this chapter and then go to the next one to find out. Thanxs so much for reading!


End file.
